1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil cooler for cooling engine oil circulating in a water-cooled engine, by exchanging heat between cooling water for the water-cooled engine and the engine oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a number of apparatuses such as an oil cooler which are installed in an engine room has increased. In such a tendency, clearances among the apparatuses in the engine room have been reduced to comply with the increase in number of the apparatuses and not to increase the size of the engine room. When the clearances among the apparatuses are reduced, however, installation performance (mountability) of the apparatuses deteriorates. This may cause increase in manufacturing cost of the vehicle. Because of this, the size reduction of each apparatus has been required.